Final Fantasy: Sealed Dreams
by Neor0x
Summary: After the fight with Feolthanos, Vaan, Penelo, Kytes and Filo started their own sky pirate clan onboard of their own new airplane named “Destiny”. What suprises will await them when they travel the world togetter and what happened to Balthier? Read on,
1. Chapter 1 the box

**Chapter 1: The Box**

"Filo! Don't rush out just all of the sudden! There might be fiends around!" "I know, don't worry I'll be fine! Don't be such a whiner Vaan!" she yelled. "Don't worry so much Vaan, you've been tense lately, normally you would be the one rushing out all of the sudden" Penelo said while looking at Vaan.

"I know but I have this strange feeling lately as if there is something inside which just won't come out." Vaan replied. "Look guys! I've found something on the radar!" Kytes yelled. Vaan and penelo rushed towards Kytes and looked at the radar. "Let's go take a look, it might be something worth of value, isn't that right Vaan?" "I suppose you're right let's go Kytes!" "Don't worry about me guys, I'll wait in the ship and cook something for you guys." Penelo said. "Well then don't let it burn again!" Vaan replied with a big smile on his face.

As the two run off to get Filo, Penelo walked back into the ship. "Finally Filo, we found a treasure let's go! Kytes yelled" The threesome walked into the direction they saw on the radar and looked for the treasure. "A cave... I don't like caves too much... I really can't see a thing in here" said Kytes. "Don't worry I have a flashlight" Filo replied. "There is a heavy air here Vaan... do you notice?" Kytes asked. That's not the air Vaan replied, it's the Mist that is so thick here, but don't worry we are close" "That shadow looks like a big beast over there" Filo said "Stop it Filo it isn't funny" Kytes replied. "Stop it you guys the treasure its over there by those glowing rocks, do you see it", Vaan said. "It looks old..." Filo replied. "Let's get the treasure and go Vaan, I don't like this place at all..." "What's the matter Kytes! Got scared! Pwaaak-pwak-pwak!" Filo said. "It's not that Filo!" Kytes replied, "Just this place gives me the creeps". "Well we have the treasure so let's return to the ship" Vaan said.

Vaan and Kytes walked toward the ship when they suddenly hear a scream, "WHAT WAS THAT!" Kytes screamed, "Filo!" even before thinking Vaan and he rushed back to where they found the treasure.

"What is that! Kytes yelled", Vaan looked up, "oh gosh... we are in some serious trouble. Filo can you move?" Filo nodded, "then run when we distract it, ok?" Vaan said.

Vaan rushed toward the creature with his sword and Kytes was casting his Blizzard spell on him from a distance. "Kytes! Use your stop magic!" Vaan yelled. "Will do!" Kytes replied. After the spell the creature stood as still as a stone, "Now Filo run, we too Kytes!" Vaan yelled.

After running for some time they see the airship, Kytes is looking behind him and tries to catch his breath. "Few that was a close call!" he said. "Filo never leave the group again ok?" Vaan said. "Don't worry I won't! Ever!" said Filo. "What exactly was that creature Vaan?" Kytes asked. "A Wyvren, they can be a bit aggressive when you wake them. They are only active at night so that's why you shouldn't wake the sleeping Filo." Vaan explained. "No kidding!" Filo said with a strange face. Vaan and Kytes started laughing because of her. "Let's get back to the ship" Vaan said. "Yes, Captain!!" they yelled.

_What will Vaan and the others do now they obtained this box? What will be in it and what will happen now that they obtained it? Read on in the next chapter "Mystery"_


	2. Chapter 2 mystery

**Chapter**** 2: Mystery **

"You're late!" Penelo said. "Yeh uh... we kind of run into some trouble on our way... so..." Vaan replied but even before he finished his line Penelo interrupted him "Well leave it now and explain later, now eat!"

_Vaan put the treasure on top of a desk and decided to eat first but at that time the box started glowing with a strange aura around it._

"What's happening?" Kytes said, Vaan rushed to get the box and examined it. "I have no clue" he said. "What is that for treasure? Does any of you know it" Penelo said. They all looked at each other but they all seemed clueless. "It looks scary to me, I don't have a good feeling about it Vaan, please place it back where you found it" Penelo said. "No way! I risked my life to get that, no way I'm returning it now!" Filo said. "Yeah Penelo, don't worry about it it'll be fine." Vaan said. "If you say so, but if anything happens you'll be sorry" She said unwilling to admit to his feelings. "Don't worry Penelo, have I ever been wrong?" Vaan said. Penelo sighted... "Ok then... but I want to find out what it is, and as you guys have no idea... wouldn't it be best if we would go see Balthier? It's been a while so..?" "I suppose that's best. Everyone to your stations, the Destiny is launching!" Vaan replied.

_After traveling trough __Ivalice they finally arrive in Archedes, It did not take long to find Balthier and Fran, they were in the "Archadian Aerodome", that's the place where you can land your ship if you want and visit a town. There are even airships for people who don't have an airship of their own, that way they can still travel to other cities. There are people everywhere, people here for business and also other sky pirates. It's a great place to meet each other. You could see it as a market square only indoors and without the shops, so altogether a great place._

"Long time no see Vaan, how is the leader man been doing?" Balthier asked. "Just fine Balthier, as you would know of course" Vaan winked. "Hey Fran." Penelo said. "Hello, Fran replied. "What brings you to visit us?"Balthier asked. "Well not so long ago we were treasure hunting in the Nam-Yensa Sandsea and we found a box there" Vaan said. "A box you say?"Balthier said. "Yes a box, but we don't know anything about it but it does look really old, maybe you would know it?" Vaan said. "Well it wouldn't harm taking a look" Balthier said. "Ok walk along then" Vaan replied.

The team was chatting a bit while they were walking back to the airship. "So find anything rare lately Balthier?" Filo asked. "Well the loot is really low lately..." Balthier relied. "Well yes but I can't do anything about that now can I? Filo replied while laughing. "No you can't... Unfortunately" Balthier said. "There is the ship, let's get inside and I'll show you the box Balthier" Vaan said. "Lead the way" he replied.

Onboard the Destiny Balthier and Fran take seat and Vaan go's and get the box.

"Well this is it..." Vaan said. Balthier turned a little pale at the first sight on the box. "Where did you get this" he asked. "Nam-Yensa" Vaan Replied. "Return it, there is a great magic casted on this box, you cannot use it, do you hear me Vaan? Dispose of it, and do it now" Balthier said "Wha... What's wrong?" Vaan asked surprised. "Nothing yet, and it is not for your concern to know." Balthier Replied. "Vaan, please return this to where it came from, I sense an evil Mist around this box" Fran said. Vaan looked at the box... "Ok... we will return it, immediately" he said. Balthier looked at him and placed his hand on Vaans shoulder. "It's the best for all of us, believe me" Balthier said. "Fran, its better that we left, the sooner that box gets back where it was the better, everyone salute. Balthier said. "Goodbye" Fran said.

After that both of them stood up and left the air ship. "What could it be Vaan?" Kytes asked. "I have no idea, but if Balthier says it's a bad thing, we would be better off believing him" Vaan replied. "We are heading toward the Nam-Yensa Sandsea again aren't we Vaan?" Penelo asked. "Yes, everyone to your stations, we are lifting up again"

_What exactly is this box? Why didn't Balthier tell us what it was? And what about this black magic? What will the crew do now? Won't Vaan hesitate to place the box back to where it was? All that and more in the next chapter __"Airborne"_


	3. Chapter 3 airborne

**Chapter 3: ****A****irborne **

"We are above the Mosphoran Highwaste now Vaan, we are nearly there" Penelo said. "I know, but something has been bothering me when we first flew over the Salikawoods" Vaan replied. "What's up then?" Kytes asked. "We are being followed" Vaan said with a straight face. "FOLLOWED!" they all yelled. "Why would we be followed?" Filo asked in panic. "Don't worry I'll shake them off soon enough, they can't match the speed of the Destiny" Vaan said while smiling at the others. sigh I hope your right Vaan" Penelo said.

_After hovering above the Mosphoran Highwaste the Destiny is almost near the Dalmasca Estersand when suddenly an airship appears before them._

"Erm... Vaan… I think we have a problem" Penelo said. Vaan swallowed and knew that there was no escape possible. "You guys… get ready we are going down... if I don't land the ship they will shoot us down". "What Vaan think! What about the box!" Kytes said. "As soon as we land we hide into one of the caves in the Mosphoran Highwaste, is that clear?" Vaan said. "Aye sir!" They replied. "Filo, please take the box with you, if something should happen just leave it, your life and ours is more valuable then that stupid box" Vaan said. "Ok I got it, let's go..." Filo said.

Vaan was just landing the airship when the other two airships started to land too. "Filo did you notice the emblem on the sides of those ships? They don't seem familiar to me..." Kytes said. "No I haven't seen them before either" Filo responded. "Guys, stop talking we are about to land, get ready to run." Vaan interrupted.

The Destiny landed near some caves in the Mosphoran Highwaste and the team rushed out to find shelter. Both of the following airships landed near the team's ship, inspecting it on the inside.

Soldier1:"It isn't here boss!" "Then go look for it your knucklehead" the boss replied. "Ok sir, where should we look first?" said the soldier. "Where do you think! In our ship?" the boss answered. "But boss how could the box be in our..?" BANG the boss interrupted the soldier and banged with the end of his sword on the back of his helmet. "Are you this dumb!? In the caves of course! What did you expect!" the boss said agitated. "rr… right away sir..." the soldier replied. sigh "what do I have to do with you guys" the boss said.

"Guys keep running or they will catch up" Vaan said. "Right let's get deeper into the cave guys" Penelo said. After walking some while the team rests up a bit. "I hope we are far enough now..." Kytes said "Wait SHH! I hear footsteps" Vaan whispered "ARG they should be around here!" the boss said. Woof!! Woof!! "What is it doggy did you smell something" the boss said. "WE ARE SPOTTED RUN GUYS!" Vaan yelled. The team started running with behind them the boss, two soldiers and a wary wolf. "VAAN! IT'S A DEAD END!" Kytes yelled. "Then there is no other way, prepare for battle" Vaan said.

Kytes began casting his "Flare" spell. "Hold them off Vaan it takes a while to load" he said. "Don't worry ill fight them off" Vaan replied. He drew his sword and rushed toward the soldiers. Slash! Slash! "Show me what you got!" Vaan said when a soldier dropped down on his knees. The boss looked at the soldier which was on his knees and looked at the other. "Well, go on attack" he said. After a bit of hesitating the soldier picked up his blade and rushed towards Vaan. "IT'S READY!" WHOOOOS! the charging soldier was caught in a huge fireball surrounding him. "What is this" he yelled! "Haha, welcome to my Flare spell" Kytes laughed. "If you want something done, you got to do it yourself" the boss said. He raised his hand and a strange aura was gathering around it. "Watch out guys!" Penelo said. The boss laughed… "Goodbye". "What!" said Vaan. As Vaan replied to the Boss a strange aura surrounded them all. "ESUNAGA!".

_A strange light filled the room with a smoothening smell._

"What! A brat like you knows Esunaga?" the boss yelled. "Yes I do, and you know what I also know?" Penelo said. "Well tell me!" the boss asked. "HOLY!" the boss was surrounded in a white light. While talking you could not see the boss, the holy spell Penelo casted was really strong, everyone knew that but even so the boss continued speaking. "So, guess I have to get serious". "What that didn't even hurt him!" Vaan said. All of the sudden the boss drew his sword and in eyewink everyone lay on the ground. "Aaah! The box Filo!" Vaan yelled. Filo did not respond. Vaan looked around and saw the others where unconscious. "I won't forgive you!" he yelled and rushed to the boss which was still holding his sword. "Don't worry, you'll get your time, just not now, brat!" after saying these words the boss lifted his hand. "Disable" he said. After hearing that Vaan could not move. "Blast you! Using such magic against me!" Vaan said. "It does not matter as long as I have this box, none of you can hurt me" the boss replied. After that the boss to getter with his dog vanished into thin air. "What the!" Vaan yelled.

After the disable was over Vaan rushed towards his companions. "Kytes are you ok?" Kytes did not respond. "Filo? Hey Filo come on stop kidding…" Vaan realized it had no use "Penelo not you too right!" Neither Penelo nor the others did respond. Vaan fell on the ground crying. Guys... GUYS… GUYS!!

Who was this strange man? What gave him these dark powers? Why did they want the box so badly? And what about the others? You will see, in the next chapter "Explanations"


End file.
